1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image compositing, and more particularly to realism assessment and recoloring of an image composite.
2. Description of Related Art
The composition of an image, or image composition, concerns the arrangement of different objects and visual elements within an image frame. A particular image composition can be tailored to create, for instance, a more visually compelling picture or a picture more readily or profoundly evoking the interest of a viewer.
Image compositing is a post-photographic operation, and is commonly performed by cut-and-paste. However, the resultant image composite often suffers from color incompatibility between the inserted or pasted object and the background of the image. As a result, the image composite as judged by a human being appears unrealistic.
In order to resolve this problem to make the inserted object more compatible with the background of the image, a number of schemes have been proposed. However, conventional schemes can suffer from one or more of excess complexity, inaccuracy, requirements of user interaction, and requirements of multiple auxiliary images during realism assessment. For the reason that conventional methods cannot effectively assess an image composite, a need has arisen to propose a novel method that is capable of economically, accurately, and/or automatically performing realism assessment of the image composite.